Three Things
by tsubaaaki
Summary: Ada tiga hal yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan ketika sampai di dorm nanti. Berhasilkah Chanyeol melakukannya? CHANSOO fic.


**Three Things**

**Story by tsubaaaki**

**Chanyeol/Kyungsoo, other ninja pairing | Boys Love/Romance/Fluff | Ficlet**

**Summary:** Ada tiga hal yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan ketika sampai di dorm nanti. Berhasilkah Chanyeol melakukannya?

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Ada tiga hal yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan ketika sampai di dorm nanti. Hal pertama, berteriak memanggil nama Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Kyungsoo, aku pulang!"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Chanyeol sedangkan orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang, sedang tersenyum lebar sambil membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. Bersiap ingin memeluk.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang." Nada datar terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Aku merindukanmu, yang lain juga,"

Setelah itu Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol memasang tampang cemberut.

"Hyung, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan ini," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri Yixing. Yixing yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran untuk makan siang hari ini, tersenyum pada Kyungsoo seraya memberikan talenan kepadanya. _Coret hal pertama._

Hal kedua yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan adalah menceritakan pengalamannya sesegera mungkin pada Kyungsoo, sebelum itu menjadi basi. Karena setelahnya dia pasti akan bercerita pada seluruh member.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Coba tebak? Hidup di hutan itu tidak terlalu buruk! Kau tau, kau merasakan pengalaman hidup baru, hal baru dan belajar untuk bertahan. Mungkin aku bisa jadi the next Tarzan hahaha dan dan dan para pemainnya sangat baik, mereka juga membantuku untuk..."

"Bisakah kau berhenti hyung? Aku sedang sibuk," Kyungsoo sedang asyik mengaduk-aduk sup yang Chanyeol tebak adalah sup krim dan pria kecil itu sibuk mondar-mandir mencari bahan lain yang akan dimasukan ke dalam sup tersebut. Kembali Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, kali ini tatapannya jatuh pada Yixing yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan meja makan.

"Hyung, kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" Chanyeol memasang jurus puppy eyes andalannya, Yixing hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku ingin sih, tapi aku sedang membantu Kyungsoo. Sehabis makan siang mungkin?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya seraya mengangguk, dia berjalan gontai menuju ruang tamu. _Coret hal kedua._

_._

_._

_._

Topik utama di kala itu adalah pengalaman Chanyeol saat berada di Micronesia. Selama makan siang, Chanyeol tidak berhenti-hentinya menceritakan pengalaman menarik, lucu atau pun menegangkan yang pernah dia alami. Membernya yang lain memberikan berbagai macam ekspresi, namun Kyungsoo tetap seperti biasa, memasang tampang datar seakan tidak tertarik dengan cerita Chanyeol.

"Hei, Baek. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang asyik bermain game di ponselnya. "Tidak kok," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya ketika mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Dia hanya kangen padamu, hyung," terdengar suara lain dari arah belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Kai berjalan menghampiri mereka. Mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, ikut mengamati apa yang hyung nya lakukan.

"Ah, iya. Dia merindukanmu!" timpal Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak merindukanku,"

"Apa dia bilang rindu padamu?" tanya Baekhyun masih tetap fokus pada gamenya. "Yaa...dia bilang, tapi..."

"Tapi kau pikir dia tidak benar-benar saat mengatakannya, betul kan?" Chanyeol terdiam sesaat dan terdapat seulas senyum di bibir Baekhyun, bisa jadi tebakan dia benar atau game yang dia mainkan akan melewati high score tertinggi yang pernah Kai buat.

"Kenapa dia mengacuhkanku?"

"Dia tidak mengacuhkanmu. Dia hanya...yak Jongin! Hentikan!" Baekhyun memukul tangan Kai ketika pemuda tan itu mulai menganggu permainannya, tidak lama kemudian terpampang tulisan 'game over' pada ponsel Baekhyun.

"Aku hampir mengalahkan high scoremu dan kau mengacaukannya. Bagus sekali Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun melipat tangannya kesal dan Kai hanya tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi dari hyung nya itu. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya melihat kedua insan di depannya.

Seakan teringat sesuatu Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Oh, sampai mana aku tadi?"

"Lupakan, lanjutkan kegiatan kalian, loverbirds,"

Baekhyun sedikit membelalakan matanya. "Apa?! Kami hanya..."

"Makasih hyung!" teriak Kai yang mendapat lambaian singkat dari Chanyeol dan tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun. Dengan itu Chanyeol meninggalkan pasangan tersebut, mencari orang yang sudah lama dia rindukan. Sayang, waktu tidak bersamanya kali ini, karena mereka kembali disibukkan dengan jadwal yang sudah ditentukan

.

.

.

"Sehuna, Apa Kyungsoo merindukanku?" pertanyaan random dari Chanyeol beberapa saat sebelum recording dimulai. "Itu sudah jelas lah," jawab Sehun datar. "Tapi dia..."

"Hyung, harusnya menyadari hal-hal kecil disekitarmu hari ini," jawaban terakhir dari Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak sempat bertanya lagi karena recording telah dimulai.

Mungkin hari ini berjalan lambat bagi Chanyeol atau mungkin sewaktu recording saja. Karena selama syuting berlangsung Chanyeol tidak terlalu fokus, dia malah mengantuk. Aneh, biasanya dia segar bugar dan seringkali memberikan celetukan, tapi kali ini dia hanya banyak mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapi. Untunglah PD memberikan waktu istirahat untuk mereka, Chanyeol ingin sekali tidur, barangkali lima sampai sepuluh menit.

Belum ada lima menit baginya untuk tertidur, Chanyeol merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Yeol-ah," suara yang ternyata berasal dari Junmyeon. "Ah, hyung," dia tersenyum tipis seraya menerima pemberian Junmyeon, sekaleng kopi dingin.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Junmyeon membuka percakapan bersamaan dengan dirinya membuka kaleng minuman, Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ah~ tidak hyung, aku hanya mengantuk."

"Benarkah?" Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol, seakan tidak yakin itu jawaban yang benar. "Apa hyung akan tetap di sini sampai aku cerita?" "Sebenarnya, sampai istirahat berakhir," Junmyeon tertawa kecil begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah~ begitu. Agak memalukan sebenarnya sih," Chanyeol tertawa kecil seraya meneguk minumannya. "Tentang Kyungsoo?" dan dia tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya dia mengacuhkanku atau marah padaku atau...entahlah. Menurutmu bagaimana, hyung?" Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah anggotanya yang sedang asyik berbincang atau pun bersenda gurau. Tatapannya jatuh kepada sosok tinggi berambut pirang yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tao.

"Kadang-kadang orang menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka dengan cara yang berbeda," Junmyeon masih memandang sosok tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. "Dia bukan orang yang terang-terangan seperti Luhan hyung, dia juga jarang merengek seperti Baekhyun. Dia selalu menunjukkan sisi manly dan terkadang tidak menceritakan isi pikirannya. Menurutku, dia tidak marah padamu, dia hanya merindukanmu,"

"Semua orang mengatakan seperti itu padaku, tapi kelihatannya tidak begitu," Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tatapan Junmyeon yang sejak tadi fokus pada seseorang, seketika terputus ketika orang tersebut menatapnya balik. Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol.

"Seperti yang kubilang, dia kadang tidak menceritakan isi pikirannya. Mungkin itu caranya untuk mengatakan rindu. Kau paling tahu tentang dia, kan?" Junmyeon menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Jun– Suho-ssi!" Kris memanggil Junmyeon seraya menggerakan tangannya, meminta Junmyeon mendekat ke sana. "Aku harus pergi,"

"Ah, hyung. Terima kasih untuk kopinya!" Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Aku hanya mengantarkan," pernyataan yang membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Junmyeon pun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sosok Kyungsoo yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah Chanyeol dan matanya tidak berhenti menatap sosok pemuda kecil yang ingin sekali dia peluk, dia remas dan berguling-guling bersamanya... oke coret yang kedua dan terakhir.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?"

"Dia tidak marah padaku!" sahut Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar merangkul Chen dan sedikit membuat leher pemuda itu kesakitan. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti mencekik leherku, Chanyeol?!" Chanyeol segera melepas rangkulan mautnya dan tersenyum cengengesan ke arah Chen.

"Acaranya dimulai lagi!" terdengar suara dari PD dan mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Hal pertama dan hal kedua mungkin tidak berhasil dengan baik, masih ada hal ketiga yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan ketika bertemu Kyungsoo hari ini.

"Hei," sapa Chanyeol saat memasuki kamar dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk di dekat jendela. Kyungsoo menatap balik dan membalas sapaannya.

Hening, tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Chanyeol sibuk mengganti pakaiannya dan juga sibuk memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk dibicarakan sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali menatap langit malam. Kai pun masuk dengan handuk di kepalanya, bersiul-siul sambil mencari pakaian ganti di lemarinya.

"Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar kan?" Kai menatap ke arah dua orang yang sekarang sedang duduk berjauhan. Yang satu bersandar di tempat tidur dan satu lagi duduk dekat jendela. Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka. Kai pun menghela nafasnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung," Kyungsoo menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. "Chanyeol hyung sudah pulang dengan selamat. Tidak ada luka di badannya dan sepertinya dia makan dengan baik," Chanyeol menatap heran ke arah Kai.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau ingin memukulnya, memeluknya dan...ah! menci–" ucapan Kai terhenti karena Kyungsoo segera menutup mulut pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya.

"Menci...apa Kai?"

Sayangnya, sekeras apa pun Kai berbicara, itu tidak terdengar seperti kalimat di telinga Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menutup mulut Kai dengan erat. "Ja-jangan dengarkan dia," ucap Kyungsoo gugup. Chanyeol pun mendekati mereka berdua, perlahan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari mulut Kai.

"Jujur itu baik hyung," ucap Kai. Kyungsoo ingin menjitak kepala Kai, namun Chanyeol segera menghentikan gerakan Kyungsoo dengan memeluknya dari belakang. "Hei, hei sudah hentikan,"

"Kalian berdua silahkan bersenang-senang, dah!" sahut Kai sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Kali ini Chanyeol yang berterima kasih kepada Kai.

"Apa itu tadi benar?" pertanyaan dari Chanyeol yang memecah keheningan. "Kau harusnya tidak bertanya," gumam Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol makin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku rindu padamu Kyungie,"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" Kyungsoo memutar posisinya, membenamkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. AKu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu,"

"Hentikan hyung," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak tadi,"

"Dan kenapa tidak kau ucapkan sejak awal?"

"Karena kupikir kau marah padaku, makanya kau mengacuhkanku," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, ekspresi yang menggemaskan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku marah padamu saat aku sangat merindukanmu?"

"Tapi kelihatannya tidak,"

"Aku sudah bilang rindu padamu dan sebelumnya kau ingin memelukku kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku takut, kalau aku sudah dalam pelukanmu, aku lupa memasak,"

"Aish~ siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu? Kris hyung? Kai?" Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil. "Sup krim dan tonkatsu? Terima kasih untuk makanannya, Kyungie,"

"Kau menyadarinya?"

"Walaupun aku sibuk bercerita pada yang lain, aku tahu makanan apa yang kumakan dan itu semua kesukanku," Walaupun tidak melihat tapi Chanyeol dapat merasakan sebuah senyum terulas di wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk kopinya juga. Aaaah I love you,"

Kyungsoo segera menatap Chanyeol dengan semburat merah. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau–?"

Belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara, Chanyeol segera menangkap bibir ranum berbentuk hati tersebut. Kyungsoo tersentak untuk sesaat, namun akhirnya membalas ciuman tersebut.

Hal ketiga yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan ketika bertemu Kyungsoo hari ini adalah menciumnya, menyalurkan semua rasa yang mungkin tidak bisa diucapkan melalui kata-kata.

Dan dia berhasil melakukannya.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo hyung apa kau memiliki...ah!"

Mata Kai terbelalak melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menutup pintu, tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Hyung harusnya kalian mengunci pintu! Ah, mata inosenku!"

* * *

**A/N**: Yehet selesai \o/  
Ini sebenarnya udah lama kesimpan di folder, inspirasi waktu Chanyeol pulang syuting Law of The Jungle, so this is it!  
Gimana? /)_(\  
Ingin tahu pendapat kalian, so mind to review? ^^


End file.
